User blog:Lovely Degrass001/The Saddest Episodes of Degrassi (in my opinion)
Degrassi is known for having a cast that you feel connected to. And there's always something bad that has to happen to these amazing characters and its so SAD! Most people would make fun of me for crying when a fictional character dies or goes through something difficult. But I'm not most people. I'm a Degrassian. And so I decided to name a few of the saddest episodes in my opinion, of course: 1. Rock this Town- The whole episode was going good. Jiberty was finally gonna get back together, I was so excited for the destined couple to reunite but then when Drake just pulled out the knife and jabbed it, literally, in JT's back. Tears immediately fell down from my eyes. I was hoping everything was gonna be okay but then when they announced that he died. I cried even harder. You see, I've watched this episode about, 4-6 times in my whole life and for all those times, I still cry the same amount because since I watch it in order, you get to see JT's character develop and you start to really like him. He's a really funny guy. One of my favourite characters in all Degrassi history. R.I.P James Tiberius Yorke. 2. Time Stands Still- This episode was so unexpected. I couldn't stop crying for, like, hours. It was just a moving episode. I debated whether to put this one first because even though Jimmy didn't die, he wasn't put out of his misery. We had to see him live through all the pain. But, ultimately, Rock this Town was less expected because everyone knows that people like Rick are the type to bring guns to school. So, I was already hurting because I felt bad for Rick. He was hated by, practically the whole entire school and he was humiliated. At the Wack Your Brain thing I was like, they did not just do that. That was just so messed up and fired his bomb. Just like Rock this Town, I've watched this episode 3-4 times in my life. But the tears still sting my eyes and fall down my cheek every single time. 3.My Body's a Cage- This episode is not just really sad, but it's a really good episode. Not in a way that it's funny. But in a way that it's intense. I thought Jordan Todosey nailed that episode. I was crying mostly in part one because Adam had to go through all that hate. I don't understand how people could live with themselves by doing that to someone just because of who they love or how they fell inside. I don't find a problem with any part of the LGBT community but there are some really narrow-minded, heartless people that think it's right to do that to someone. In part two, I might've shed a tear or two of happiness for Adam at the end. Even though season 10 is, like, my favourite and I like practically every episode and can't just choose one episode, this would be one of my top. It's just such a...I don't know. It's impowering and sad and good. It's just...so Degrassi I guess. You can't describe Degrassi in just one word really (other than amazing). 4. Accidents Will Happen- Not only is this a sad episode, but I'm sorta like to Manny, she got what she deserved. By doing hoeish things you gotta pay in some way. I was still crying in this episode since it was so hard for Manny and she's always been a favourite of mine and so I thought that this was definitely a sad one. 5. Death or Glory- I really love Spinner and that's one of the reasons why this episode got to me. The plot was sad and I felt so much sympathy for him. I was crying but started to bawl when he shaved his hair off, I don't know why, it just made me feel horrible to see him cry. Although I didn't like the fighting part, I thought this was a really strong episode. 6. Pride- This episode really got to me. I didn't really like Marco too much really until after this episode. I was bawling when Marco got jumped. I just thought it was moving and it's really a sad one. 7. The Bitterest Pill- Even though nothing devestating happened in this episode, JT's death was still raw and whenever I'm on seasons 6 or 7, everytime he's mentioned or a picture is shown of him, I can't help but to cry. I was still crying at the beginning since this episode is right after Rock this Town. By the middle I'm okay, but when the memorial comes and we see all the things in his honour. I just completely break down. 8.Shout- This episode was just so sad. In those early days, I thought Paige was really annoying. But I felt something for her in this episode that completely changed my point of view of her. It was a sad episode and would definitely go down for one of the saddest. 9. Standing in the Dark- Darcy isn't really a favourite of mine. And I'm surprised that this episode moved me as much as it did. She was really mutual to me for the whole time she's been on the show. I usually don't feel the sympathy or enough sympathy to cry for a character unless they're a favourite of mine. Like, in case you haven't noticed, if you look at my about me page, you'll see all of these names on either my "Favourite Male Characters" or "Favourite Female Characters". But you won't see Darcy. I cried a lot for her in season 7 because this was a lot going on for her. I couldn't image to be in her shoes. This episode didn't make her a favourite of mine, but it did really surprise me that I cried. 10. Bitter Sweet Symphony Pt. 2- I didn't add part one because I didn't like part one. It didn't get to me. I put BSS pt. 2 as my #10 because although I was bawling my eyes out when they announced Cam's suicide, I didn't bawl like I did above. All of the above were unexpected and surprised and so "OMG!" I knew that this episode was coming because they made it a little too obvious. But it's still a horrible tradgety. I thought this episode was worth it's #10 ranking because comparing to those above, this episode was a little too predictable. It was really sad and you don't know how much I miss seeing Cam. Even though I don't like Maya. I lightweight shipped Maybell. Mostly because of the "Bell" part, obviously. I miss seeing him walking in slow motion with the other Ice Hounds in the opening sequence. I miss him so MUCH! R.I.P Campell Saunders! Well anyways, those are just the TOP ten. I've cried in much more episodes such as Dead and Gone and Smash into You, etc. But those ones weren't as devasting as the ones named about, in my opinon, of course. Category:Blog posts